Soft Lips
by Moroboshi
Summary: Zell has to rescue Seifer (fun, huh?) but an unexpected turn of events turns everything upside down. Rated R for swearing and Shounen Ai. Please Review! Story will continue if reviewed! (note: very silly at first. very serious later.)
1. Unexpected Surprises

A/N: This story is rated R. It contains male/male sexual affection, semi- sexual situations, and strong language. Written in Third Person Limited Omniscient POV, but lapsing into Zell's first person for his personal thoughts (Zell's thoughts are marked by // thoughts //). Just an experiment in writing for me. Hopefully, you'll enjoy. Please review! =)  
  
  
  
//Soft lips. . . I never imagined he'd have soft lips. He's so strong, but his lips are so soft. He kisses me with those lips, and I feel like I'm going to cry. He touches me . . . slowly . . . sweetly . . . and then . . . //  
  
*Knock knock knock *  
  
"Huh . . . ? Oh . . . shit." // Wow . . . I made one helluva mess. Heh. Didn't know I had it in me. //  
  
"Zell! Are you in there?"  
  
//Uh-oh. That sounds like Quistis. I can't answer the door like this. If I can just get to the bathroom quietly, I can wash off, and then go find her later to see what she wants. I'll just get out of bed and . . . //  
  
*Thump *  
  
"Zell! I can hear you in there! Open the door, I need to talk to you!"  
  
// . . . good going, Dincht. Clumsy as ever. . . Towel . . . gotta find a towel . . . gotta find a towel and clean up . . . Ah-ha! I always knew keeping a towel under my bed was a good idea.//  
  
Zell cleaned off as quickly as he could, and pulled a pair of sweat pants on. It wasn't exactly the most fashionable look, but it worked. Walking over to the door, he took a second to calm himself.  
  
//Good job, Dincht . . . you pulled it off without a snag, hehehe . . . now all that's left to do is open the door, and look annoyed with Quistis for waking you up early. //  
  
Zell reached for the doorknob, and . . .  
  
*Whoosh *  
  
//Ouch. //  
  
"Zell? Zell, where are you?" Quistis closed the door and, finding Zell behind it, pulled him away from it. "Zell, this is no time to play hide-and-seek. I know you're childish, but this is just a whole knew level of ridiculousness!"  
  
Zell was simply too stunned to reply.  
  
"There's a slight emergency. Someone triggered the Training Center's emergency lock-down. To make matters worse, there seems to be a short circuit in the wiring of the lock mechanism. We don't know what's happened, but we want you to find out."  
  
Zell was slightly confused. Wouldn't Squall do a much better job of handling the T-Rexaurs that prowl the Center? "Why me? Why not Squall?"  
  
Quistis paused. This was going to be good. "You're the only one small enough to fit through the ventilation system. That and the fact that Squall won't want to help the person trapped inside."  
  
Uh-oh. Squall was a pretty aloof guy, but he would never refuse to help anyone, unless that person was . . . "Seifer."  
  
"Yep, the one and only."  
  
//Great. He'll probably beat me up once I find him . . . or make fun of me for being able to fit through the vents. Maybe I should just refuse to do it.//  
  
"What If I refuse to do-"  
  
"Headmaster Cid said he would personally order the cooks in the cafeteria not to cook hotdogs for 2 months. The hotdogs would be replaced by meatloaf surprise."  
  
//Shit. Old man knows how to manipulate me//. "All right, all right. Any idea where I should look in the Training Center?"  
  
"No clue. He could be anywhere. He could even be hurt."  
  
"Wonderful. Something to look forward to." Zell had to chuckle to himself for that. Everything and everyone had been on-edge in the garden since Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin had returned.  
  
"That's not funny, Zell. Regardless of what he has done in the past, Seifer is now a student at this Garden. As a member of SeeD, it is your responsibility to help him in any way possible."  
  
Blah blah blah blah . . . doesn't she ever shut up? "Anything else, Instructor Trepe?" //Heheh . . . that'll tick her off. We'll just add a mock-salute, and . . . //  
  
"Oh yes, Zell, there is one more thing. Cid gave specific orders that you are to remain with Seifer until we can get the problem fixed. That might take some time, so I'd suggest you try to enjoy your stay with Seifer."  
  
Quistis walked away feeling quite satisfied with the situation, and Zell simply stood in his room with an angry look on his face. He disliked Seifer. Hated him, even. If his hotdogs weren't being held hostage, he wouldn't even agree to help Seifer in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Sensing that he had no choice in the matter, Zell left for the Headmaster's office to confer with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zell entered Cid's office with a scowl on his face. Cid, unfazed by this, greeted his student cheerfully. "Ah, Mr. Dincht, come in, come in. I'm glad you've accept my request that you aid Mr. Almasy."  
  
//"Accepted?" Well gee, I had such a choice.// "Yeah, well . . . I'm only doing it because I don't want to lose hotdog privileges."  
  
At this, Cid made a comical "confused" face, and began to shift his legs nervously. "I'm afraid I don't understand. What do you mean by that?"  
  
Now it was Zell's turn to be confused. "Quistis told me that you would cut off the hotdog supply if I didn't agree." Zell was beginning to smell the smelly smell of something smelly.  
  
"Why, I never said such a thing. I simply told her that if you would not concede to help Seifer, she would have to."  
  
//Ah-ha! Quistis, my dear, you're smarter than I gave you credit for. //  
  
"I see." Knowing that he couldn't back out without doing some explaining, Zell decided to go ahead with the rescue. "It doesn't matter, Cid. I'll just go ahead and do it. Where do I go in at?"  
  
"It will be easiest to enter from the vent by the vending machines in the cafeteria. You'll have to crawl around a little bit, but it will take you directly to the middle of the Training Center."  
  
"Sounds good to me." With that, Zell left for the cafeteria. //Maybe I'll stop to get a hotdog while I'm there . . . //  
  
  
  
  
  
Zell was disappointed to find that all the hotdogs were sold out by the time he arrived in the cafeteria.  
  
//Stupid morning hotdog rush. I can't believe not even one is left.// He found the vent without any trouble. Climbing in, however, was not as easy.  
  
After a few attempts, and some painful squeezing, Zell managed to find himself inside the ventilation system. After cursing out an imaginary Seifer, he began to crawl through the ducts. When he arrived at the vent he assumed to be his gateway to the Training Center, he listened for any signs of activity. He heard nothing.  
  
//Hm . . . I don't even hear anything moving around. What if he's actually hurt . . . or dead. Man, that doesn't sound as appealing as I thought it would . . . //  
  
Zell opened the vent and attempted to make his way into the Training Center.  
  
//Now I'll just hop down to the ground, and search for---//  
  
*THUMP *  
  
//Ohhhh shit. That hurt. //  
  
Zell tried to get up and walk, but as soon as he did . . .  
  
"Ahh!! Fuck! I think I twisted my ankle when I fell."  
  
Zell began to worry less about Seifer and more about himself.  
  
// If a T-Rexaur found me in this state, I'd be toast . . . I have to get to the "secret area." I should be safe there.//  
  
Wobbling and hopping the whole time, Zell made his way to the secret area in the Training Center. After managing to pry his way in, he slumped down from exhaustion.  
  
// I think I need a nap . . . //  
  
Zell settled down in as comfortable a spot as he could manage, and began to drift off until he heard . . .  
  
"What happened to you, chicken-wuss?"  
  
//Fuck. Of all things I DON'T need, the most annoying one shows up. Oh well . . . at least I found him.//  
  
"I came to find you Seifer. I was told to rescue you if necessary."  
  
"Ha. Looks like you're the one who needs rescuing. Why would they send you after me? Isn't Squall much more suited to handle a situation like this?" Zell was gritting his teeth by now. Why he ever agreed to this, he'll never know.  
  
"He wouldn't do it. I was the only one who would agree to help your sorry ass." Zell thought the statement carried more weight if he left out the part about the hotdogs.  
  
"Oh. Well wasn't that nice of you? You're my knight in shining armor." The smirk on Seifer's face said it all.  
  
"Look Seifer, I was ordered to stay here until they got the doors fixed and could get you out. Now that my ankle is hurt, I can't leave the way I came in even if I wanted to. So can we please just get along while we're here?"  
  
For a moment Seifer's demonic smirk turned into something . . . different. Interest, maybe? Then as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished, and Seifer was again smirking as though he were the devil come across a poor helpless child.  
  
"Sure, we can get along. We could even become great friends after this. Hey . . . let's play a game. Truth or dare?"  
  
Zell looked at Seifer with an incredulous look . . . but seemlingly without his consent, his mouth uttered the word "truth."  
  
"Ever fucked a girl?"  
  
Zell was a little embarrassed to admit that he hadn't. He'd kept the details about sexuality a secret, out of fear. " . . . No. You?"  
  
"You didn't ask truth or dare."  
  
"Truth or dare, Seifer?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Did you ever fuck a girl?"  
  
Seifer's face returned to the smirk that was his trademark. "Quistis."  
  
When he said it, Zell's eyes widened with surprise.  
  
"No way! Quistis? Our Quistis? The most stuck up girl in the Garden?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Zell was quite shocked. He never though Quistis would go for Seifer like that. he knew she had a thing for Squall . . . hell, even he did . . . but Seifer?  
  
// Well, I do have to admit . . . he is pretty good looking . . . I wonder if he was any good . . . maybe I should ask Quis-//  
  
"Truth or dare?" Seifer was looking at him with blank eyes. Maybe he was getting bored with this already.  
  
" . . . Truth."  
  
"Not very adventurous, are you? All right . . . have you ever wanted to fuck a girl?"  
  
. . . Surprise. That was definitely the emotion expressed in Zell's face. // Shit . . . does he know I'm gay? //  
  
"Uh . . . yeah. Of course." On to the next question, please.  
  
"Who?" Seifer seemed genuinely curious.  
  
" . . . You didn't ask truth or dare. And it's my turn besides. Truth or dare?" //Ha. Two can play that game. //  
  
"All right . . . truth." Seifer's facial expressions didn't betray his inner feelings . . . he was planning something, and Zell didn't know what . . .  
  
"Was she any good?" Zell hoped that changing the subject back to Quistis would get Seifer to leave his previous train of thought behind.  
  
"No. She wasn't. Truth or dare?"  
  
Now Zell was worried. If he said 'truth,' Seifer would just ask him something embarrassing again. He couldn't leave the game, he still had to put up with Seifer for Hyne-knows how long. So he said . . .  
  
"Dare."  
  
Seifer thought for a moment, or seemed to. After coming to what seemed to be a suitable conclusion, he smiled at Zell, and told him his dare.  
  
"I dare you to kiss me. And make it good."  
  
Zell's heart was racing . . . Seifer definitely knew, or he wouldn't be taunting him like this.  
  
" . . . I'm not going to kiss you. I'm not like that."  
  
Seifer began to inch toward Zell very slowly. It made him very nervous.  
  
"I think you are like that. I think you want to kiss me, too. You were looking at me earlier . . . after I said I'd fucked Quistis . . . you wanted to know how I was, didn't you?"  
  
"Seifer . . . stop this . . . I don't want to play this game any more."  
  
By now Seifer was right in front of Zell. They were so close Zell could feel the warmth of Seifer's body. He couldn't move . . . his arms and legs weren't responding to anything he did. His heart was racing, and his breathing was deep . . .  
  
"Oh but Zell . . . I think you do . . . and besides, you can't quit until you do my dare . . . "  
  
And with that, Seifer placed his lips on Zell's, and liquid fire began to run through Zell's veins. He opened his mouth to gasp, and Seifer's tongue slid into his mouth.  
  
// Oh my god . . . this can't . . . this can't be happening. //  
  
As the kiss ended, Zell realized that he had enjoyed it. He liked the taste Seifer left in his mouth . . . a taste he couldn't quite place. All he knew was that he liked it. As he drew back, Seifer place a hand on Zell's cheek, and whispered:  
  
"Thanks for the kiss . . . I needed that."  
  
Zell wanted to say something, but just as he began to, he heard a buzzing sound.  
  
"That must mean they have things working again." Seifer's smirk was something new, and genuinely warm . . . "I guess that means we can't play any more." Zell could hear the other SeeD cadets making their way toward the Secret Area. "I won't tell anyone . . . you don't have to worry." And with a wink, and a smile, Seifer left to let Quistis and the others know where Zell was. Shortly thereafter, Quistis and a few others entered the room. Two SeeD cadets helped Zell to his feet, and Quistis ordered them to take him to the infirmary.  
  
As Zell left, he could only think of one thing . . .  
  
// His lips were so soft . . . I never imagined he'd have soft lips . . . //  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continued in the next chapter, in which confusion and confrontation run rampant.  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? My first FF8 Fanfic! I will continue it, if a couple people like it. 


	2. Concessions for Concessions

A/N: Many many many thanks to those who reviewed! Linkin Fantasy, luv ya much. If I ever should happen to meet any of you, I promise to give you a cookie of some sort! On with the show!  
  
  
  
Light has a way of warming you. It transforms your discomfort into something you can be content with . . . that is, unless you have a splitting headache.  
  
"Ow . . . what the hell? Ohhh . . . what happened to me?" Zell looked at his surroundings. A white cot, white curtains on the window (which weren't keeping much of that damned light out), white floors, and white walls. // The Infirmary. Great. What am I doing here? Last thing I remember was . . . was kissing him. //  
  
"Ah, Zell! Glad to see you're awake. I guess those pain pills knocked you out cold. I never knew you had such a low drug tolerance." The doctor was all cheer, but Zell wasn't feeling so great. Yeah, the drugs he'd been given let him sleep easy, but they also left him with a throbbing migraine.  
  
"So why is it I feel like I've been trampled on by a T-Rexaur, again?" Zell was honestly curious . . . why would the doctor feel the need to pump him full of drugs just for a sprained ankle?  
  
"Well . . . when you were brought in, you looked rather . . . umm . . . dazed. I thought you might be in shock, so I gave you some drugs that would relax you, and make it easy for you to sleep."  
  
// Shocked? Me? Shocked that Seifer-fucking-Almasy kissed me? . . . you bet your ass I was. // Zell mumbled to himself: "yeah . . . shocked . . . you can say that again."  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
  
"Nothing Doc. I was just wondering if I were ok now, or if I needed to stay off my feet or something." // Nice cover-up Dincht. Heh heh heh . . . //  
  
"Well, you should be fine. You didn't hurt yourself too badly, but you definitely don't want to run or put too much pressure on your ankle for a week or so. You should be able to walk without any real problem." At this, the Doctor helped Zell up from the bed, and escorted Zell to the door. While Zell could indeed walk, he found that he could not do so without some slight discomfort, at first.  
  
"Thanks Doc." Zell left the Infirmary and made slow progress toward his room. He traversed the Garden without incident, but upon arriving at his door, he heard a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"Zell! Hi! Are you doing ok? Do you need help opening your door? Would you like me to get you an ice pack? Extra Pillows? Read to you? Get your homework for you? Bring your dinner to you? Anything?" Selphie Tilmett was spunky. That's the word . . . spunky. Annoyingly so, at times. But for all her annoying spunk, Zell loved her like a sister. Standing just over 5'1'', she wasn't exactly what one would call intimidating. She made up for her lack of height with her excess of energy, which was more than enough to make her dangerous.  
  
"That's ok, Selph, I'm not hurt that badly. But if you really want to, you could go get me a hotdog from the cafeteria." Come on. Did you honestly think Zell would pass up a chance to get a hotdog?  
  
"Ok, Zell! You can count on me! I'll be back with your hotdog in a jiffy!" And with that, she ran in the direction of the cafeteria.  
  
// sigh Selphie, what would I ever do without you? //  
  
Zell unlocked his door and made his way in. After making himself comfortable, he began to let his mind wander . . .  
  
// Wow . . . I need to clean this place. I wonder if I can railroad Selphie into doing it for me . . . nahh . . . it would be nice, but I can't take advantage of her like that. //  
  
Seeing that his television was nearly as lonely as he was, Zell decided to see what was on.  
  
// Hmm . . . News? No. Discovery Channel? Maybe later. Old movie? Nah. Ooooh! SpongeBob! //  
  
And thus, Zell enjoyed his Saturday morning . . . watching Sponge Bob Square-Pants.  
  
  
  
***** Selphie's POV *****  
  
  
  
Selphie arrived in the cafeteria only to find the hotdog supply exhausted.  
  
"Argh! Stupid morning hotdog rush! Wait a sec . . . there's not usually a rush this early on Saturdays . . . everyone else sleeps in! Hey, what gives?!?"  
  
Selphie had addressed a cafeteria woman named Estelle. Estelle was somewhat . . . burly, one might say. In a frighteningly low-pitched voice, she replied: "If you want hotdogs, talk to them. They just bought every last one." The ladle she was holding seemed to indicate in the direction of Raijin and Fujin, who were laying on the ground near a very messy table.  
  
"Hey guys, what gives? Where's all the hotdogs?"  
  
Fujin let out an uncustomary loud burp, and slumped even further into the ground.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?" Selphie couldn't help but ask. The scene was simply too ghastly too imagine.  
  
"FULL" Was the only reply given, until Raijin spoke up:  
  
"Ugh . . . We ate 'em all, ya know? We only had one left . . . so we gave it to that Nida kid, ya know?"  
  
"Yes. I know." Selphie didn't hide the fact that she disliked Raijin and Fujin. After all, they didn't make very good conversation.  
  
After hearing a few more burps, and a few other disgusting sounds, Selphie decided to go find Nida. // Who knows . . . maybe he hasn't eaten it yet. //  
  
  
  
***** Zell's POV *****  
  
  
  
Zell sat on his bed, facing the television set. Sponge-Bob was encased in a clear jar, by a no-name Jellyfish. "Hey, what's that smell? Smells like big business . . . "  
  
". . . " Normally Zell loved Sponge-Bob . . . but today it was different. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the Training Center. // He kissed me. Wow. Should I talk to him about it? Did he . . . did he mean anything by it? I remember all the times he called me names and picked on me . . . why would he do all of that if he liked me? Maybe I should just forget it. Do I really like him enough to . . . pursue some kind of relationship with him? //  
  
"Stop it, Zell. You're jumping way ahead of yourself. You don't even know that he would want anything to do with you." Zell turned off the television, and sat in silence for a while. "Heh. I'm acting too much like Squall . . . I should stop thinking and go talk to him about it. But what should I say? Maybe I should ask someone . . ."  
  
  
  
Moments later, Zell arrived at the door of one very relationship- knowledgeable cowboy. At least Irvine could give him a few flirting tips. Zell stopped to listen at the door to make sure Irvine was home . . . He didn't hear anything, so he knocked on the door. . . . Now one answered, so he tried the knob.  
  
"Huh. It's unlocked. I'll just see for myself if he's home."  
  
What he saw amazed him. Irvine Kinneas sitting on his couch ass-naked . . . polishing his gun wink wink, nudge nudge .  
  
"Gasp! Irvine! I . . . uhh . . . that is, uh . . ."  
  
Zell would never admit it, but at that moment, all he could think about was joining in Irvine's little gun show . . . (or maybe he should say, * big * gun show).  
  
"Zell! Shit!" Irvine covered himself as best he could, and attempted to hide himself behind the couch. Zell continued to stare into space, with a dazed (but happy) look on his face. "Well uh, partner, seems ya caught me. Heh. I admit it, I wank the willy. I flog the dolphin. I pull my -"  
  
"Ok! Ok! I get the point! I'll come back later, if you want." Well, to be honest . . . Zell would have liked to have stayed and watch Irvine finish the job . . . but maybe some other day.  
  
"No, no! That's alright. Just lemme get dressed and I'll be out in a right-quick minute." Zell turned around (although he * really * didn't want to) while Irvine dressed. "All right partner, you can look now." Sweatpants. How quaint.  
  
"Well, now that you're decent . . . I wondered if you could give me some advice?"  
  
"What fer? Shoot, everyone knows I give bum advice about everything but women."  
  
Zell thought to himself: // Well . . . that's not * exactly* what I'm here for . . . but you'll have to do. // "Yeah, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. See, there's this . . . girl." // Heh heh . . . if Seifer ever knew I was referring to him as a girl, he'd have my balls for breakfast. Hmm . . . would that be so bad? // "Anyways, there's this girl, and I think I really like her. We kinda kissed once, but I don't know if she was just playing around or what. Any idea on what I should do?"  
  
Irvine seemed to think for a minute. "Well . . . you outta just ask her out on a date. If she really likes you, she'll take you up on it. Who knows, maybe you can even have a little fun . . . heh heh heh. And if she was jus' playin', she'll let you know, plain and simple."  
  
"Thanks Irvine. I'm glad I came to you about him . . . I mean, uh . . . her! I'm glad I came to you about her!"  
  
Irvine chuckled. "It's ok Zell, I kinda figured you were more into boys. After all, you were lookin' mighty hungrily at me doin' my business earlier." Zell blushed, and Irvine leaned in closer to whisper . . . " . . . but what I don't tell everyone is . . . that I'm not 100% a ladies man."  
  
"You mean . . ."  
  
Irvine smirked, and Zell was momentarily reminded of Seifer. "Yep. I'm a bisexual. Truth be told, I probably like guys just as much as girls . . . in fact, I've been chasing our own Mr. Leonhart for quite some time now."  
  
Zell was dumbfounded . . . and he did not hide it very well. He simply could not fathom the possibility of Squall and Irvine being a couple. It seemed nearly as improbable as his potential relationship with Seifer. Zell quickly left his bewildered state, and decided to end the conversation quickly, so as to go find Seifer. "Well man, if you wish me luck with mine, I'll wish you luck with yours."  
  
Irvine smiled at him, and said simply . . . "Deal."  
  
Zell left Irvine's room feeling quite good about himself. He would find Seifer, and sort things out.  
  
  
  
***** Selphie's POV *****  
  
  
  
After searching quite some time for Nida, Selphie was getting tired. Finally, she sat down on a bench near the Garden entrance/exit.  
  
"Sigh I'm tired. And a little hungry too."  
  
Suddenly, a voice came seemingly out of nowhere. "Would you like a hotdog?"  
  
"Nida! Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
The boy smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I just came down here to relax for a while. I had been hungry, but for some reason I just couldn't eat this hotdog. Do you want it?"  
  
"Why yes, I want it! Zell will be so happy when he finds out I got him a hotdog!"  
  
The boys face seemed to twist with consideration. "The hotdog would be for Zell? But . . . I wanted it to be for you. I really wanted you to have my hotdog . . . "  
  
Selphie was slightly disturbed by Nida's insistence that she take his hotdog. She didn't know what to make of the way he lunged it at her. "Well, I'm sorry Nida, but I just wanted to get Zell a hotdog."  
  
"Oh. I see how you are." Nida looked at Selphie with accusation in his eyes. Needless to say, it was becoming clear to Selphie that this boy was more than a little odd.  
  
"Umm . . . it was a very nice thought Nida, but umm . . . I just wanted the hotdog for Zell. Could I please have it?" She hoped that he would stop acting so strange, and just give her the hotdog. No such luck.  
  
"No. Why should I give it to you? You're just going to give it to * Zell * 'cause he's so special. Well, I don't want Zell to have my hotdog."  
  
"But Nida- !"  
  
"But nothing, bitch! If you want this hotdog, you have to pay for it, like everyone else!" Nida seemed rather maniacal, now that Selphie considered it. She didn't want to talk to him anymore . . . but she needed that hotdog!  
  
"How much?"  
  
Nida smiled an evil, vile smile . . . the smile that would would expect of a sadistic rapist, or an insane clown named Kefka. "I want . . . you to go out on a date with me."  
  
"WHAAAT?????" Was Nida serious? Apparently so . . .  
  
"Either you go on a date with me . . . or this hotdog gets to meet my friend, Mr. Trashcan! Mwahahahahaha!"  
  
"No, you idiot . . . you're not supposed to laugh like that, unless you're going to take over the world. A freak like you is supposed to giggle! God, haven't you ever played Final Fantasy VI?!"  
  
"Oh . . ." Nida cleared his throat and tried again . . . "U-wee-hee-hee! Better?"  
  
"Much. Now where were we?"  
  
Nida frowned in concentration, but could not recall what the topic of conversation was. Suddenly, a florescent light-bulb appeared above his head, and he managed to remember. "Oh yeah! I was holding your hotdog hostage, until you agreed to go on a date with me!"  
  
At this, Selphie sweat-dropped. "All right, you jerk . . . I guess I'll go on a date with you."  
  
"Good! I'll pick you up tonight, and we'll go to Balamb to catch a movie." After saying this, Nida leaned in close to Selphie and whispered something unintelligible to the audience. Quite suddenly, Selphie stepped back and smacked Nida as hard as she could, which sent him flying over the bench, and on to the ground.  
  
"No, I won't stay in the Balamb hotel with you! Hmn!" At that, Selphie took the hotdog she worked so hard for, and went to find Zell.  
  
  
  
  
  
***** Seifer's POV *****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha! Take that, Leonhart!" Seifer swung his gun-blade at an imaginary Squall, who was apparently defeated. At this, Seifer did a happy dance, and was only interrupted by a seemingly shocked and confused Quistis.  
  
". . . I didn't know you danced, Seifer." Quistis smirked in an evil manner. What she had just seen was potential blackmail, you see.  
  
"Well . . . yeah. I just never bothered to let you in on it." Ssssst. Burn.  
  
"Thank Hyne. Pleasantries aside, I've come on business. You're to report to my classroom within the hour, so we can go to the fire cave for your test."  
  
"Awwww . . . do I have to?" Seifer mock-pleaded with Quistis, but only got a cold shoulder in return.  
  
"Within the hour, Almasy." With that she left.  
  
"Fine. Bitch. . . . What's this? A cute young blonde making his way towards me? Heh . . . I wonder if he's coming back for more . . ."  
  
Zell walked up to Seifer and stood in awkward silence for a minute or so. After deciding that silence would not best proclaim his love for Seifer, he decided to speak. "So . . . uhh . . . was that Quistis that just left?"  
  
Seifer smiled to himself. // He's nervous. Heh heh heh . . . I still have that Almasy Charm. Wait a sec . . . I've been listening to that Irvine guy way to much. Just play it cool with him. // "Yeah, that was her. Just wanted to talk about class stuff."  
  
"Oh. Well . . . I just . . . I kinda wanted to umm . . . to talk."  
  
"Oh?" Seifer arched an eyebrow. "What about?" Oh, this would be fun. Quistis wasn't the only person who could be slightly sadistic.  
  
"Well . . . umm . . . about last night."  
  
"What about last night?" // Hmm . . . maybe I'm pulling his line a little too hard. I might want to give him some slack pretty soon. //  
  
Zell looked a little perplexed for a moment, until a realization seemed to dawn on him. "Oh . . . I guess it's nothing. I just thought that . . . maybe we could . . ."  
  
// Oh for Hyne's sake, we'll never get anywhere this way. Time to take charge, Almasy . . . // "Hey, I've gotta be in Trepe's classroom pretty soon for a test. How would you like to go down to Balamb with me, to celebrate my forthcoming perfect score?"  
  
" . . . Me?"  
  
"Well, yeah, you. Who else am I talkin' to? It'll give us a chance to really . . . talk." Seifer was gonna reel this one in, and it would be fun.  
  
"Well sure, I guess." Zell looked a little dazed.  
  
"Great. Meet me at the café in the Balamb hotel around 8 tonight. See ya then."  
  
"Yeah . . . see you then . . ." Zell looked more than a little dazed. Did he just make a date with Seifer? Whoa . . . he needed to go sort some things out.  
  
Seifer and Zell walked in opposite directions, each having somewhere to go. Each with a smile playing on their lips.  
  
***** Zell's POV *****  
  
  
  
Zell made his way to his room as quickly as he could. He'd just made a date with Seifer fucking Almasy. Wow. He arrived at his door, and looked around to make sure no one would disturb him. As quietly and inconspicuously as he could, he slipped into the darkness of his room.  
  
// Oh god, I can't believe I just made a date with Seifer. Mmm . . . he's so freakin' hott! I can't take it anymore . . . I've gotta do something about this . . . //  
  
Zell slowly undid his pants, and came to rest on his bed. He slipped his pants off his hips and began to rub himself gently. He slid off his shirt, and threw it to the floor. Taking a bottle of lotion from under his bed, he began to make his hands well lubricated, and adequately slick. He began to tend to his body's needs, when all of a sudden . . . -  
  
*Knock knock knock *  
  
"Zell are you in there?" Selphie opened the door without waiting for a reply, but when she had full view of the room - "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The earth-shattering scream was enough to ensure that Zell was sufficiently alerted of her presence.  
  
Needless to say, Zell stopped what he was doing. "Selphie!? What the . . ."  
  
Before he could say anymore, Selphie stopped him with her own words. "UM . . . sorry Zell, I just had another hotdog for you . . . I mean, uh . . . A nice big hotdog . . . oh gods . . . What I mean is umm . . . Oh, forget it!" Selphie then proceeded to throw hotdog at Zell rather unceremoniously, and made her way quickly out the door.  
  
"Great. That'll be all over the Garden by the end of Lunch today." And with that, Zell turned his television back on, and decided that Sponge-Bob was preferable to worrying about his reputation.  
  
  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
A/N: Sooo. reviews? Por Favor? I'll much appreciate any and all reviews, of course. Special thanks go out to those who already did review. Purple Penguin, Linkin Fantasy, Kyri, L.M. Frickendorffer, justaname02, and Little Leila . . . I love you all. Especially you, Linkin and Fantasy. (Anyone and everyone should read their stuff. I love it). I've decided to definitely continue this, and I hope I can get at least a 10 chapter fic out of it. I'm going to try to improve my writing style, and work on descriptive narrative in future chapters, so bear with me. Thanks again to the readers, and I love you all. (But I love Irvine more . . . tee-hee . . .) 


	3. The Dating Game

A/N: Sigh I had wanted to update a little more frequently, but it seems that things simply won't go my way! I had a huge book analysis paper due in English at the beginning of this week, and then 2 essays due at the end of the week (Friday), AND just tons and tons of Calculus homework, of course. Not to mention a home football game (which means the band has to play. I'm a drummer by the way ~_^), along with various other things. Sigh A week filled with confusion. Hail Eris! Anyway, on with the show. in which we play the dating game! I think I might post a smaller chapter, so that my fans (hahaha, "fans" hahahaha) have something to read. I feel bad for not updating.  
  
  
  
  
  
***** Seifer's POV *****  
  
  
  
"Heh. Finished that in under ten minutes. Score." Seifer began to swing his gun blade in wide circles, reliving the battle with the fire GF Ifrit within the Fire Cavern. "I creamed him good . . . didn't even have to use Shiva."  
  
Just then, Instructor Trepe decided to end his reverie. "Ok Seifer, I admit, you did a great job. Can we hurry up and get back now, it's 7:00."  
  
// 7! Holy Shit! I'm supposed to see Zell at 8! It'll be quarter- past by the time we get back to Garden . . . that'll only give me half of an hour to get ready if I wanna get to the café on time! // Seifer's eyes widened with worry, and before Quistis knew what had happened, he was running in the direction of Balamb.  
  
"Seifer! Wait! Wait for me!" After losing sight of her companion, Quistis slowed to a quick-paced walk. An audible sigh escaped her lips. "That boy. Oh well . . . if he wants to leave me behind, that's ok. It'll just give me more time to think about my big date tonight." A lecherous grin spread across Quistis's features, and she began her trek toward Balamb Garden.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Seifer made it back to the Garden ahead of schedule. "Heh. Five minutes knocked off. Looks like I might have time to whack off in the shower." Remembering the increasing number of whacking sightings, Seifer decided against taking any action at present time. "Nah . . . I don't think I should. After all, the last thing I need is a Garden full of onlookers while I whack myself silly. After all, if things go the way I plan them, I won't need to whack * myself * off . . . heh heh heh . . ."  
  
Seifer stepped toward the shower, and turned it on to a steamy spray. Considering his recent train of thought, an idea stuck him, and he turned the water to a cool, almost cold downpour. // Better safe than sorry //  
  
Seifer removed his clothing, and admired himself in the mirror (sorry, censor bars are in place . . . no checking out Seifers goodies . . . yet). After staring in shock at the censor bars, and wondering what they were, he shrugged it off and attributed it to the insane author. He mumbled to himself: "Freakin' authors, always puttin' weird shit in palces it shouldn't be . . . mumble mumble, incoherent . . . If I had a dime for every time they paired me with Rinoa . . . come on, I learned my lesson first time!"  
  
After Seifer was finished with his shower and a few more annoyed ramblings about Squinoa and Quifer, he decided it would be better to just leave the subject alone for the time being. He settled down into a chair at his desk, and began rummaging through the drawers. After finding his favorite cologne (Attitude, it's called), he dabbed a little in every crevice he could find. When he was sufficiently drenched, he put the cologne away and took out a bottle of hair-gel. He slicked his hair back with extra gel, cursing himself for letting it grow so much longer than usual. // Damn, I almost look as shaggy as Squall. I need to get a cut after this . . . I wish I'd gotten one before . . . //  
  
Looking in the mirror, he decided he looked good enough either way, and began to look for the right clothes. He couldn't wear his usual . . . that might be less than impressive. Instead he settled on a pair of simple khakis and a mild blue button-up shirt. After all, casual meant confident. He'd show off his tight leather pants some night when he wasn't trying to convince Zell that he was in love with him.  
  
Seifer looked at himself one last time in the mirror. // Damn I'm hott. // When he noticed the clock in his bathroom read "7:48" He cursed to himself (very loudly) and ran out his door, forgetting to lock it.  
  
"Heh. Surely he won't mind if I'm just a * little* late."  
  
  
  
  
  
Selphies POV  
  
  
  
// A date . . . with Nida. What the hell am I supposed to wear on a date with NIDA?? Should I be sexy? No . . . that'd be just asking for trouble. Formal? No . . . I don't want him to think I went through some kind of trouble for him. But if I go casual, he might think I'm comfortable with the idea of dating him. Argh! Why is this such a chore? All I wanted was to get Zell a hotdog . . . and when I actually did that, all I got for thanks was a view of him wanking his hotdog. Which, actually, was a pretty nice sight . . . mmm . . .//  
  
Selphie was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of knocking at her door. She wondered who it could be. When she opened the door, Zell rushed inside, looking anxious as a teenager getting ready to go on a date.  
  
"Zell? What's wrong? You look about as anxious as a teenager getting ready to go on a date."  
  
At this, Zell seemed to choke. "A d-date? Me? Ahh . . . what would make you think that, Selph?"  
  
Selphie smiled a wicked smile. She was gonna get to tease Zell. "~~Zell~~ . . . you DO have a date? Who with!? Who with!? Who is she!?"  
  
Zell blushed visibly, and Selphie noted this with no small satisfaction. "Selphie, please, I promise I'll explain later, but for now . . . I need you to help me." Zell swallowed, and Selphie thought he might reveal something very important to her just then . . . "This is hard for me to admit Selph," Zell seemed afraid to say what he was thinking, "I . . . I . . . I'm . . . I'm clueless about what to wear."  
  
Selphie, of course, was on the ground, with a sweat-drop formed above her head. So much for important revelations. "Well, what time is your date?" She hoped that was said without too much venom in her voice. She didn't exactly want to belie her geniality when she herself had a date this evening.  
  
"8:00"  
  
"Hyne, Zell! It's almost 7:30 now! Why didn't you come sooner?"  
  
"I don't know, Selphie, but you gotta help me!" Zell pleaded like a poor lost puppy dog. He was so cute when he did that.  
  
"Sigh, fine. But let's be quick about it. I have a date tonight, too, and mine's at 8:30." She followed Zell back to his room, and began to rummage through his closet. "Too cheap, too flashy . . . too ugly . . . too formal . . . too much blue. Hyne, Zell, don't you have any good - Ah-ha!" Selphie shouted with glee as she pulled out a pair of khakis and a mild looking blue button-up shirt. "This is good. Casual, but still cute." Zell smiled at the thought, and took the clothes from her.  
  
"Thanks Selphie. What would I do without you?"  
  
"Suffer. Horribly. Now go get dressed. I'll see you later." With that, she exited Zell's room unceremoniously, closing the door behind her.  
  
"That boy. Gods, but I love him to death." And with that, she headed to her room to prepare for her own date that evening.  
  
  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
  
  
Seifer wasted no time in heading for Balamb. After running from numerous battles (to save time), he arrived at the edge of Balamb.  
  
"Stupid chicken-wuss . . . Hyne, I hope he realizes that I love him enough to run from Funguars. I mean, come on! Some freakin' Funguar out there thinks its tough shit, 'cause Seifer Almasy ran from it. . ."  
  
Seifer was brought out of his reverie when something bumped into him. Something . . . short.  
  
"Oh. Hello, Nida."  
  
"Hi Seifer. What're you doing here?" Nida was dressed in a rather dapper-looking suit. It was quite obvious he wasn't in Balamb for just any old reason.  
  
"Oh . . . I've got a date." Siefer had to smile to himself at this. Zell would have an coronary if he knew that Seifer were telling people about their date. "What about you, pretty-boy? Got a hott date?"  
  
Nida smirked, and tried to look cool. (It wasn't working). "As a matter of fact, I do. With Selphie. Who is yours---"  
  
Before Nida could finish his question, Seifer was already on the ground laughing himself silly.  
  
"You . . . laugh . . . with . . . Selphie!?!? Hahahahahaha!" Seifer began to gasp for air, and Nida began to look annoyed. He didn't seem to see the humor in the situation.  
  
"What's so funny about that? Our love will blossom like the flowers of spring!"  
  
At this, Seifer continued to laugh. Nida is so gay. "Hahaha . . . haha . . . ha . . . whew . . . What did you have to do to get her to accept? Threaten her?"  
  
Nida blushed slightly, remembering his psychotic treatment of a certain hotdog, in Selphie's presence. "Well . . . I didn't exactly threaten *HER * . . ."  
  
Seifer was about to respond, but he suddenly remembered that he was nearly running late. He quickly closed his conversation with Nida with a simple 'Hey I gotta run, I'm gonna be late' and made his way toward the Balamb café. He walked in at exactly 8 o' clock, but couldn't seem to find Zell anywhere. Reasoning that Zell must simply be on his way, he took a table for two by the window, from which he could watch the door. He didn't have to wait long. Zell walked into the café looking confident, cute as hell, and wearing . . . exactly the same thing as Seifer?!?! Considering the look on Zell's face, he was shocked as well. // Sigh . . . It's ok . . . I'll just have to divest him of those clothes a little later on. // Because of his preoccupation with Zell, Seifer almost didn't respond when the feisty little blonde spoke to him.  
  
" . . . I guess we either both have good taste, or both have bad taste in clothing."  
  
// Yeah, screw the clothing. You're the one I want to taste . . .// Seifer mentally kicked himself. // Damn it. I need to focus on Zell, and not what I want to do to Zell.// He gathered his thoughts and made a quick response. "Well, if the fact that you look very good is any indication, I'd say we have good taste." Score.  
  
Zell blushed furiously, and would have attempted a reply, but Seifer saved him the trouble of figuring one out.  
  
"Have a seat, Zell. We'll order."  
  
They did just that, and so began their date.  
  
  
  
Selphie's POV  
  
  
  
Selphie walked down the streets of Balamb, trying to keep her cool. It was nearly 8:30, and she would have to meet up with Nida soon. Without realizing where her feet had led her, she found herself standing only a short distance from the Balamb Movie Theatre. Of course, Nida had seen her. Of course, he was now waving at her. Of course, she wanted to vomit . . . on Nida, if at all possible. Giving in to her fate, she walked over to where he as standing. He frowned.  
  
"Selphie . . . I . . . I dressed up, and you're wearing what you wear every day (not that he minded, really . . . that skimpy battle uniform was pretty nice, actually). I just thought that maybe we could have a nice evening together."  
  
Selphie almost felt bad, now. She took in the sight of Nida . . . he didn't look bad. Actually, he looked pretty damn fine in what appeared to be a custom-tailored suit. // Hmm . . . Maybe this date will actually be worth my time. // Just as Selphie was reconsidering the dejected nature of her date with Nida, said boy began to jump up and down repeatedly, pointing to his watch.  
  
"Look at what time it is! You're gonna make us late! We can't miss the movie, come on, let's hurry inside!"  
  
Nida then proceeded to run into the movie theatre like an excited child running into a candy store. // Ok, I was wrong. This is looking to be the biggest waste of time, ever. // Knowing that her fate was irreversible, Selphie followed Nida inside the theatre.  
  
Nida walked up to the counter, where they were selling tickets, and ordered two tickets for a very good movie. "I'd like two tickets for 'Sweet Home, Trabia," please. The girl behind the counter smiled, took Nida's money, and handed over two small white stubs.  
  
"Down the hall, and to the left." The giggled and winked at Selphie, who contemplated bounding over the small counter, and throttling the stupid- looking girl. After deciding against any violent action, Selphie simply turned and followed Nida into the vast darkness of the theatre.  
  
When they finally found their seats, Selphie was the first to speak. "Thanks for buying my ticket . . . I never knew you were such a gentleman."  
  
Nida smirked, although Selphie couldn't see it. "What, you expect me to take a girl to the movies, and make her pay for herself? Nuh-uh, not this guy." Heh. If Selphie wanted to play hard-ball, then they'd play hard- ball. After all, everyone knows that the best way to get into a girl's pants is to act nice, sensitive, and caring.  
  
"Well thanks again." Selphie smiled at herself . . . was she flirting? Maybe it would be time to expand the topic of conversation. "So I've heard this movie is pretty good. But everyone says it's a 'date flick' haha." // Yeah . . . 'haha' . . . like that isn't obvious flirtation. //  
  
"Yeah well . . . I just thought it looked like a really good movie. Most of the guys hate these movies . . . they think they're 'chick-flicks,' or whatever. But I really like the movies that are sweet, like this. I guess I'm just a sensitive guy." Nida was laying it on, thick enough to catch a moose. . . and Selphie was eating it up. Before she could respond, the previews started.  
  
. . .  
  
Movie. Time passes.  
  
. . .  
  
Selphie and Nida left the movie theatre holding hands. When Nida had cried at the end, that was it for Selphie. She fell for it. Now she was really noticing how handsome Nida was, in his suit. . . She began to wonder what he would look like, OUT of the suit. She pulled him into an alley, off the street, and began to kiss him madly and passionately. Ok, so it's cliché, who cares? She began to unbutton his jacket, when he stopped her to say . . .  
  
"Not here, Love . . . Let's go to the hotel."  
  
Selphie forgot all reason, and nodded her consent. The two made their way to the Balamb hotel, and toward a long night of mad, passionate, kinky sex in room 202.  
  
  
  
Zell's POV  
  
  
  
Zell sat at his table smiling. Seifer was currently in the bathroom, and Zell had been left alone with his thoughts momentarily. He was amazed by Seifer's intelligence and wit. He'd always thought the bully was just that . . . a bully. He'd never known Seifer had a likeable personality. The two seemed to have a lot in common, actually. Both had read many of the same books, both enjoyed Galbadian Anime, both were fans of Dave Matthews Band . . . Zell was honestly surprised by that one. When Dave was brought up in conversation, Zell had thought Seifer would make fun of him. He pictured Seifer as a fan of harder music . . . but Seifer surprised him by closing his eyes, licking his lips, and singing part of the lyrics to "Crash Into Me" :  
  
"Sweet like candy to my soul . . . Sweet you rock, and sweet you roll . . . Lost for you, I'm so lost for you . . . When you come crash . . . into me . . . And I come into you . . ."  
  
As Seifer returned from the bathroom, Zell heard the song again . . . but this time, from the jukebox in the corner. Seifer only smiled, and offered Zell his hand.  
  
"Care to dance?"  
  
Zell was unsure at first, but as he heard the music, something overtook his heart, and he consented. As they danced slowly, close together, Seifer whispered the words of the song into Zell's ear:  
  
"Oh, I watch you there through the window, and I stare At you wearin' nothin', but you wear it so well . . . Tied up, I'm twisitn, the way I like to be . . . For you, for me . . . come crash into me, baby . . . Come crash into me, yeah . . . Crash into me . . . crash into me . . ."  
  
Zell's eyes began to water, and he began to hug Seifer closer to himself. He was truly touched by the way Seifer had sung to him . . . he felt like Seifer really meant every word. It was a good feeling to feel.  
  
Suddenly, Seifer whispered again into Zell's ear.  
  
"Let's leave. I'd like to be alone with you."  
  
Zell needed no convincing, and nodded his head happily. Seifer grabbed Zell's hand, and led him put of the small café toward the Balamb hotel. The two boys heard the song even as they made their way to room 203 for the night.  
  
  
  
End chapter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So.. What do you think? I think I got a little wordy in some places. sigh It's just been rough lately. As a personal note, the song "Crash into me" was playing when I got my first kiss from the man I love. Granted, we're no longer together . . . we still love each other, but thought it better to retain our friendship by ending our physical relationship. Sigh Oh well. So, is it too obvious where my plot is going? I'll try to keep the humor up, but there might be some angst involved in later chapters. I do promise a generally happy ending though, if that's any consolation. Also, I'd like to apologize to anyone and everyone for taking so long to update. Between Academic competition, regular schoolwork, AP schoolwork, and my role in the Rural Arts Council here in town, I just have no free time (It's about 1 Am on a Monday, as I write this LOL). 


	4. A message from the author

I'm sorry to interrupt my story, but I'd like to pose a question.  
  
Is there anyone who would be interested in proofreading some future work, should I ever venture into an AU FF8 fic? I'm afraid I couldn't keep myself within certain boundaries, should I venture into these untamed lands of inspiration. Of course, I would want to finish this fic first, but I do want my next little project to be a difficult challenge to me . . . and I think that working in an Alternate Universe setting will give me that challenge.  
  
As a side note, I will take this "chapter" down, eventually. When I get the next chapter of this fic done, I'll simply delete THIS, and replace it with said chapter. This way, I won't interrupt the continuity of my story.  
  
That said, I'm off to tackle some limacons and cardioids.  
  
Be good boys and girls, and let me know if I'm doing something right.  
  
----- Moroboshi. 


	5. Deviant behavior

A/N: I've noticed an error on my part, and I believe I should now like to correct it. When I say "Zell's POV" or "Seifer's POV," I'm stating a falsehood. My story is written in the 3rd person. It would be more correct to say 3rd person omniscient and state "With Zell as center of consciousness," when necessary. But for simplicity's sake, I'll simply leave things as they are. Also, this chapter will be hard-R for . . . well . . . kinda non-consensual sex. On with the show:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
  
  
Warmth. Wonderful, all-encompassing warmth wrapped itself around Seifer Almasy. In his arms, he held a beautiful blonde boy, who was sleeping soundly. Granted, they were fully clothed . . . but still . . .  
  
The light of morning had crept into their rented room, and Seifer had awoken first. The night before had been a truly great experience for Seifer. He had spent the evening having a good time with a young man he might well be in love with, and then took that young man to a hotel room. Seifer was still very shocked at the events of the night before. He and Zell had managed to keep themselves under control, expending their passion only on kisses. Seifer was slightly frustrated by that, but decided that it would be well worth the wait, for Zell. He looked down at the blonde and smiled, showing his blatant affection for the younger man. Sighing softly to himself, Seifer silently wished that time would stop so that he could enjoy this moment forever. His wish was apparently not granted, however, as Zell yawned and looked up at Seifer with blurred eyes. Zell smiled brightly upon seeing his newfound love, and moved to kiss his lips. Seifer obliged readily, stroking Zell's hair as he did so. As their kiss ended, Seifer could not help but smile.  
  
"Good morning." It was said as though it were the most natural thing in existence. Seifer had to chuckle at how quickly Zell had adjusted to his presence. "What are you laughing at, huh?" Zell playfully punched Seifer on the arm, causing him to cry out in mock pain.  
  
After recovering from Zell's blow to his arm, Seifer looked into his eyes and said the two loveliest words, ever: "You, beautiful."  
  
The sincerity in Seifer's voice made Zell pause. He was truly amazed by Seifer. A year ago, Zell never would have imagined that Seifer Almasy could make such a remark, let alone to him. Zell's stunned silence was only broken when Seifer spoke again.  
  
"Mmm . . . we need some breakfast. What do you say we head back down to that little café and see what they have in the way of waffles?"  
  
Zell's stomach responded with a growl before his mouth could reply, and Seifer simply chuckled again.  
  
"I guess that's a 'yes.'"  
  
The two playfully batted around a little longer, but finally made their way out of room 203, intending to have breakfast together.  
  
  
  
Selphie's POV  
  
  
  
"Wow."  
  
Selphie could think of no other word to express her feelings after a night with Nida. She was currently lying on her back, staring at a ceiling fan, thinking of how hard it would be to walk . . . for Nida. She looked over at the young boy, and remembered how kinky he had been that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, Selphie . . ."  
  
"Oh, Nida . . ."  
  
The two young lovers were entwined in a heap of arms, legs, and. nunchaiku?!?!? Yes, nunchaiku.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flash Back, further!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selphie and Nida made their way into room 202, barely able to get through the door together. Their reluctance to separate also made them quite susceptible to falling over the numerous obstacles in their path. After falling over a nightstand, and onto the bed, they attempted to undress. After fiddling with belts here, buttons there, and tossing their weapons down on the floor (after all, SeeDs carry weapons at all times. . . even on dates ^_^), they were finally successful in revealing each others bodies. Had Selphie not been so very worked up (~_^) she might have taken the time to laugh at Nida's manhood . . . or one might say, lack thereof. Nida was small . . . go figure.  
  
Selphie reached for Nida's miniscule tool, but Nida stopped her.  
  
"Why did you stopped me?? Don't you want me?" Selphie pouted, and Nida felt bad.  
  
"Well. . . yes I want you. I just want you in a very special way. Selphie . . . I want to have anal sex with you."  
  
Nida was immediately sorry for saying so, as Selphie's hand instantly moved from his crotch to his face.  
  
"Ow. What was that for?"  
  
"You think I'm going to let you do . . . THAT to me?" Selphie was genuinely shocked. Why would anyone think that she would do such a thing?? Before Nida could reply, Selphie began to formulate an evil evil plan . . .  
  
Selphie reached down to the floor, where their weapons lay. Grabbing Nida's whip, she quickly tied him to the bedposts (face down, ~tee-hee~). Selphie then moved in for the kill, shoving her bra and panties into Nida's mouth, effectively silencing him for the remainder of the night. As Nida lay shocked by both Selphie's actions, and the speed with which she had carried them out, Selphie began to implement phase two of her evil plan. Reaching down to the floor again, she claimed her own weapon, the nunchaiku.  
  
"Well, you DID want to have anal sex with me. Oh and Nida . . . This won't hurt . . . TOO much."  
  
Selphie's evil grin spread from one ear to the other as she used her weapon in a way no one should ever do. Nida's screams were muffled only by the thin fabric in his mouth. Selphie winced at the sound, but felt a slight satisfaction when she heard what sounded like a moan of pleasure escape from Nida's mouth.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End Flashbacks  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hours had passed since Selphie first forced her weapons upon Nida. In that course of time, the young man had discovered a side of himself left untouched before . . . the *inner * side.  
  
Selphie sighed, and rolled over to face her young lover. He was sleeping so soundly . . . he must've been worn out smirk.  
  
Nida's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. His first words came out raspy, seemingly pained. "Good morning, Master." Selphie smiled to herself. She enjoyed being called Master.  
  
"Good morning, Love Slave. How was your night last night? Are you in . . . pain?"  
  
"OoOoOhHh . . . yes, Master. Lots of pain. Thank you." Nida snuggled up to Selphie, enjoying the warmth and comfort of her body.  
  
"Thank you? For what?"  
  
"For making me happy."  
  
Selphie stared in shock at her lover. A feeling of warmth made its way through her body, and she snuggled ever closer to the young man in her arms, contented with her surroundings. The two remained as such until it became evident that both wished to eat breakfast.  
  
Nida was the first to remove himself from their cuddle-fest. "Maybe it's time we get some breakfast? I'm worn out after last night." His sheepish grin gave away his sincere need for sustenance, and so Selphie consented.  
  
"Ok. What do you say we eat at the little café downstairs? Sound good to you, Love?"  
  
Nida nodded his head, and after dressing, the two headed out the door, and to the café.  
  
  
  
A/N: Oooh. everyone is headed down to the café. But wait! There will be a surprise. Can anyone guess what happens next? Tune in next time to find out (sorry, I've always wanted to say that), on Soft Lips! cue theme music So anyway, Another chapter, albeit a short one. I'm trying to keep up, I promise I am! I've also posted some more poetry in the originals section. Things are about to get very complicated in this story, so hold on to your hats, ladies and gents. You thought this chapter was sick and twisted? Just wait . . . there's more. Mwaa hahahaha! cough cough. You know, I find it so hard to laugh maniacally while my allergies are acting up. Anyway, I think I'm going to ~attempt~ an update every Sunday. That should be fair, don't you think?  
  
More A/N! This chapter was a little rough for me . . . I'm still thinking about re-doing it completely. I'm also disappointed with the length. Or lack thereof. Please review, and let me know if I'm writing clearly. I'm having trouble decided whether this should be romance, or comedy. or romantic comedy. lol. Well? Whaddya think? 


	6. Fragile minds

A/N: I'd like to say that I officially hate the universe. Just when I'd decided on weekly updates on this story, my computer broke. -_- It was awful. Still is awful. But now I'm back! I also posted a new piece in the Originals section . . . a piece that met with much criticism, an essay criticizing the NC-17 ban. Feel free to read + review, if you'd like. I'd love to hear some more opinions! Now, on with the freakin' show! Warning: Angsty suicidal tendencies in the future. Disclaimer: I'd forgotten to mention (teehee) I don't own any of these characters. They're all from Square's Final Fantasy 8 video game (and thus is it placed in the FF8 category). Like everyone else who posts his or her fan fiction on fanfiction.net, I'm just a fan. Although, so help me, one day I WILL own Irvine. Or at least a look-alike. And no, I won't post this disclaimer anywhere else. Action!  
  
Waitress's POV  
  
It was another ordinary day at the Balamb café, in the Balamb Hotel. Granted, the night before had been somewhat . . . noisy . . . but that happens occasionally. I couldn't help but think how wonderful all the young lovers must feel on this morning of peaceful, golden silence.  
  
--- CRASH ---  
--- SCREAM ---  
  
"Well . . . I guess all good things come to an end." I walked over to the source of the clamor. Three young men and a young woman were all gaping at each other. Maybe they all woke up in the same bed. Who knows? Maaaybe I'll just sneak a little listen to their conversation.  
  
"What the hell?!?! You two came to the Balamb Hotel together????????" A young blonde with a rather exotic tattoo was screaming at two of his companions. Maybe she was cheating on him?  
  
"You're one to talk! I saw you kissing Seifer when we walked into the room . . . it's SEIFER! Come ON!" A feisty looking girl in a canary-yellow dress seemed equally perturbed. Maybe they were both cheating on each other?  
  
Deciding that a brawl in the café wouldn't reflect very well on the staff on duty (basically, ME), I chose to attempt to calm the atmosphere a little. Putting on my best-feigned smile, I walk slowly toward the group, and clear my throat. Well, I have their attention now . . .  
  
"Would any of you . . . care for a drink?"  
  
Are those "death glares" they're giving me? Maybe they didn't want to be interrupted. In any case, I can't really turn back now . . .  
  
"Would you like to be seated? You sound like you might want to discuss some things over breakfast."  
  
The promise of food seemed to win them over, and they sat at a table in the corner. I'll just pray to Hyne that they don't break anything . . .  
  
Zell's first-person POV  
  
Luck is a strange thing. We SeeDs rely on it daily, in casting spells with side effects, or junctioning status effects to our weapons. While normally, I praise luck for its help, I'm currently cursing it. Seifer and I were simply fucked by luck (pardon the expression). We picked a rather poor time to enter our little café, and now two other SeeDs have seen us together . . . kissing. And yet, we have a little insurance for our situation . . . we saw THEM kissing too. : -)  
  
After seeing what we saw (and in the process, being seen doing the same), we've calmed down a bit, and sat to breakfast together. Maybe this can be smoothed over with a little Dincht charm. ~_^ Then again, seeing the look of pure hatred Selphie is giving me, maybe it can't be smoothed over. Maybe I should focus on guilt-tripping Nida . . . he looks guilty for some reason. Guilty or embarrassed, I can't tell. It doesn't quite make sense to me though. Selphie is attractive, and everyone knows that Nida has a crush on her. Why would he be embarrassed? What could he possibly have done that he WOULDN'T want anyone to know about? I suppose I'll find out in the course of conversation . . .  
  
"And you, what would you like?"  
  
I look up to see a nervous-looking waitress with a pen and a pad of paper. I guess I was having a Squall moment. I'm so tempted to blurt out " . . . Whatever." but I somehow don't think it would help the situation any. No one seems to be in the mood for humor right now. Go figure.  
  
"Oh . . . I'll have two orders of pancakes, some French toast, an order of waffles (pancakes are never enough), blueberry waffles if you have them, some sausage, some eggs, and one cup of decaf. Coffee. Oh, and some biscuits too, but no butter . . . I have to watch my weight."  
  
I look back to my table, and everyone is staring at me for some odd reason.  
  
"Why, what did you guys order?"  
  
Selphie's POV  
  
Well, Zell just ordered his breakfast, and I've been reminded of why I love him so much. He's still my little bro from the orphanage, you know.  
  
It was odd to see him and Seifer together. Cute, but odd. I mean come on, the guy tried to kill us all so he could help destroy the world . . . I may have forgiven him, but that doesn't mean I want him to date my best friend.  
  
Maybe it was the same for them to see Nida and me together. After all, I always told Zell whom I liked, and whom I was going on a date with, and all that other stuff . . . we were like sisters. Can I say that, now that he's gay? Is he gay? Is he just experimenting? Doubting? Confused? Should I ask?  
  
"Zell . . . we need to talk." He looked up at me as though I'd frightened him out of a dream. I think he must've been having a Squall moment. He answered his assent, and I led us away from the table.  
  
We stood in awkward silence, seemingly admiring the wall hangings in the café. The place was actually rather tasteful, for a hotel-café. The walls are adorned with reproductions of various famous paintings. Because we SeeDs are required to take at least one "Cultural" class every year, many of the paintings are recognizable to both of us.  
  
"The Moulin Rouge. Toulouse-Latrek."  
  
Zell was staring at the aforementioned, hanging on the wall behind the bar. It surprised me when he spoke up . . . I suppose he'd been thinking exactly as I was.  
  
"I remember when we were learning about Trabian Culture in Humanities 101. That was right before the Sorceress War . . . when you first transferred to the Garden. We had the class together; we even sat by each other. I remember you were the only one who knew the painting. In fact, you knew most of the paintings already."  
  
"Yeah . . . Trabia Garden was very proud of its artists." Silence ensued for another moment, our topic already exhausted. "Zell . . . I'm sorry." He made to interrupt me, interject some comment, but I stopped him. "No, let me finish. I'm sorry I judged you. If you want to be with Seifer, that's ok. I was just shocked to see you with him. You're like a brother to me, you know that, and I'm just afraid for you."  
  
He let out a sigh, and I saw a tear in his eye (Yeah, it's sappy, but we can all use a little sap here and there). He took a moment to compose himself, and when he finally spoke it was soft, almost a whisper.  
  
"Thank you Selphie. I'm sorry too." Short and sweet, but that's all it took. We pulled each other into a hug, both feeling a little misty-eyed. When e pulled apart, I couldn't resist the temptation to make a joke.  
  
"So I guess I've got someone to discuss boys with now. Rinoa left, Quistis is too busy, and I'm not close to anyone else . . . So we'll just have to have sleepovers!"  
  
This made Zell laugh. I'm glad it did. Our reverie was only broken by another, louder laugh, from Seifer, followed by a slamming door, from Nida.  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
Zell and Selphie walked away to the corner opposite our table, and I knew immediately they would end up forgiving each other. I had grown up with these people, after all. Seeing that I should probably make peace with Nida (after all, being on his good side might help me win Selphie's approval), I began to make small talk.  
  
"So . . . you and Selphie, huh? I thought it might happen eventually." When he looked at me, I saw confusion and despair in his eyes. Seeing this, I decided to try to help him with whatever is bugging him. Hey, I'm not exactly Mr. Caring, but I'm not heatless either.  
  
"You look like you have a problem. Look, I know losing your virginity can be odd, but-"  
  
He shot an incredulous glare at me. It hit me that I must be missing something . . . something big.  
  
"Something tells me there's something bigger than that. Do you want to talk about it? If you're embarrassed, don't be. I'm not going to make fun of you . . . after all, you saw me kissing another guy, you have great blackmail on me." I smirked, but he didn't seem to find it as funny.  
  
"Seifer . . . this is very serious. If I tell you this, I'm entrusting my reputation, and my life to you. If this ever got out, I don't know what would happen."  
  
Nida has this special look that only a few people see. It's very effective at getting a point across. It's a cross between "I'm going to kill you" and "I'm going to kill myself." It's a very desperate look, and a very frightening one.  
  
" . . . Ok Nida, you can trust me."  
  
He let out a breath and began to tell his tale, whispered, while I listened. . . . " . . .And when I asked her to have anal sex with me, she got very angry."  
  
I would've laughed if I hadn't promised not to.  
  
"Well, that's understandable. Lots of girls aren't comfortable with that idea."  
  
He looked at me with stone features.  
  
"You have no idea how 'comfortable' she was with it. I can see you're confused, so I'll explain." He paused, letting out a sigh, and gathered his next few words. "Selphie and I did have anal sex. She used her nunchaiku a sexual toys, and took my anal virginity from me."  
  
Moments were spent in silence. I sat dumbfounded by the idea. Then it hit me: Selphie had gotten a piece of ass, and I hadn't. I burst out laughing immediately, and Nida burst out of the room almost as quickly.  
  
Oops.  
  
I wasn't laughing at him, I was laughing with him, I promise.  
  
Nida's POV  
  
I couldn't wait for the elevator. As soon as I was outside of the café, I ran to the stairs, pushing myself higher and higher in the hotel. It wasn't long before I reached the top. Although Balamb Hotel had, like everything else, grown tremendously after the Sorceress War, it still had only four stories. That was high enough, though.  
  
I broke the lock that barred the way to the roof. It wasn't difficult, especially with SeeD training. I met the crisp air with open arms, and made my way to the edge of the roof. It appeared further from the ground than it really was. I was always afraid of heights.  
  
I stepped toward my death, not caring for anything anymore, but I was stopped. Pulled by a strong arm, away from my fall. I looked on my attacker, a short brunette in a canary dress. Tears welled in my eyes, as I choked out a sob. "Let me go." I don't know if she understood me or not, but it's what I meant to say. Either way, she got the idea.  
  
"No, Nida. I won't. I can't let you go, if you're going to hurt yourself." She was so beautiful. I always thought that Selphie's strength made her more attractive. Lots of guys don't think that about girls.  
  
"Selphie . . . please. You don't know how I feel right now. I'm so afraid. Afraid that no one will like me, afraid that people will do what Seifer did . . . afraid that I'm something I don't want to be."  
  
Selphie's stare burned through me, giving me a strange mix of fear and comfort. It's amazing that she could make me feel two contradicting emotions at once but she can.  
  
"Nida . . . It's not as bad as you think. No one needs to know, if you don't want them to. Seifer won't tell anyone. And if he does, I'll just say he's lying. Don't worry."  
  
She stopped herself. She must have been considering what she would say next. She looked directly into my eyes, stirring up the paradoxical blend of emotions within me again. What she was going to say was obviously very important to her.  
  
"Nida . . . I don't care what you are, or might be. I love what you are or might be. Please don't feel like you need to change that."  
  
I was thunderstruck. Did she just say . . . that she loved me?  
  
I stared at her eyes for a long moment. She was sincere. She looked for the same from me.  
  
"Selphie, I don't know if I'm strong enough for you to love me."  
  
It was the truth.  
  
"Nida, I don't care. I'll be strong enough for both of us, if it's the only way."  
  
She closed the gap between us, and we kissed. All my worries faded away, and I knew that I finally had someone I could truly depend on.  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
"It's about time. It's about time Nida and Selphie got out of the freakin' picture. Well, it's not like them, but still . . . this is supposed to be our story."  
  
The look on Zell's face told Seifer that he wasn't happy. Crap.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Seifer? Did you make fun of Nida on purpose, just to get him and Selphie to leave 'us' alone?"  
  
Uh-oh. That "us" was in quote marks. Bad stuff.  
  
"I wasn't making fun of Nida. Like I said, I was laughing with him, not at him. And you have to admit it was funny . . . hee hee . . ."  
  
Zell did not look amused.  
  
"I am not amused." . . .(See?) . . . "What you said nearly made Nida jump of the top of the freakin' building! Seifer, you almost killed someone . . . Maybe you haven't changed. And maybe we don't need to be together."  
  
Zell's speech left Seifer dumbstruck. Even as Zell stood up and walked out the door, he still sat at his table, shocked.  
  
~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~  
  
A/N: Soooo, what did ya think? Looks like Selphie and Nida are hooked up now. They're not going to play as big a role in this story, now. This was all just set-up for the rest of the story ^_^ I won't be going into Nida's or Selphie's POV very often anymore. . . or at least I *probably won't. The story will now be focused almost exclusively on Seifer/Zell, although I will delve into other characters' minds to deepen their story.  
  
Random Audience member: You mean this story will have DEPTH?  
  
Me: Yeah. Go figure.  
  
Anyway, Seifer and Zell have some issues now, huh? Will they work them out, will the be together again? Will Seifer prove himself to Zell? =) We'll see.  
  
Oh, and I would like to apologize for my absence lately. I'm using my sister's computer when I can, so I still have a presence here, but it's by no means convenient for me :-/ So anyway. . . reviews and such are always appreciated. Be it hate-mail (trust me, I've gotten plenty of that recently) or praise, I do appreciate it when others inform me of their opinion of my work. 


	7. A Loving Mother

A/N: Woohoo! I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm relatively well! This after months upon months of no update! I apologize sincerely to those who were left hanging on this story. =( life got very hard for me. But I have here the next chapter of this fun little story, and am more than happy to update! *Updates * *Is Happy * See? I updated and I'm happy! Now, on with the show: Note: I don't own these characters. If I did, Rinoa would die a slow and painful death. She still might. Bwaa ha ha ha ha. *cough * Anyway, I run the risk of a little drama and angst in this chapter. I'll try to keep my sense of humor, but I can't guarantee anything =P  
  
*~*~*~*~* Seifer's POV *~*~*~*~*  
  
Gone. Just like that, the man of my dreams walked out the door of the Balamb café because I apparently don't have a heart. Fuck.  
  
"Well, darlin' . . . your friends left, so I guess that leaves you to pay for the bill."  
  
I gave the waitress a look that should clearly express my lack of enthusiasm. She set the paper facedown on the table and walked off. I turned the paper over to see what I owed, and . . .  
  
"What the HELL?" The bill (most of which was wracked up by Zell) read: "Total - 457 GP. Please pay at table. Thank you!"  
  
Dammit.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Zell, omniscient POV *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Seifer . . ."  
  
Zell stared out across the sea, not even realising he had said the boy's name. After Seifer's actions at the café, Zell felt confusion and pain. He felt betrayed all over again . . . as though he were back to the days when Seifer would have killed them all for the Sorceress's sake.  
  
Zell had always been fond of the docks at Balamb. Now slightly more industrialized than in his childhood, the docks had lost some of their splendor. It seemed as though they, too, were betraying him.  
  
Zell stood, taking one last glance at the empty horizon, and headed back into town.  
  
"What should I do now?" He walked along the street, thinking aloud to himself until he passed the front door of the Balamb café. Zell scoffed lightly to himself, trying to cover the pain he felt deep within his heart. It wasn't working.  
  
"Man . . . I need a hug."  
  
Looking up, Zell was greeted with a familiar sight. "I'm . . . home. Ma . . . that's who I should talk to . . ."  
  
Knocking at his own house for the first time in his life, Zell was greeted by his smiling mother. She laughed at him for knocking, telling him to come in and have supper. Little did she know what her son would tell her that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Ma's POV *~*~*~*~*  
  
A knock at my door isn't a rare thing. Many people in Balamb have known me since before Cid and Edea brought Zell to this humble house. Naturally, when I heard the sound, I expected one of the neighbor children to have been sent by their mother to fetch a cup of sugar . . . or to ask for a bit of candy for themselves. I had not expected to see my own son at the door.  
  
A mother always knows when her son is feeling pain. Zell didn't need to tell me that he'd been hurt somehow. I saw it in his eyes. It was as though the light did not shine in them.  
  
"Dear, you look pale . . . are you eating well enough at the Garden?" Of course he was. He didn't need to answer. My Zell would never let himself go without hotdogs for more than a day.  
  
"Yes, Ma . . ." My boy was never so pensive. He must have something very big on his shoulders.  
  
"That's good, dear. Are you still friends with all the other kids? Squall, Quistis, Selphie . . . Seifer?" When I mentioned that last name, he looked up at me. I saw it in his eyes. Something was wrong. "That Seifer . . . he always used to pick on you . . . but it seems like he'd changed after everything was said and done."  
  
Zell stood up quickly, tears in his eyes. "No! He hasn't changed! He's still the same . . . heartless and uncaring!" It was the first time he'd ever shouted at me.  
  
"Zell . . . everyone changes. Someone can change greatly without ever showing it outwardly."  
  
He shook his head. "No. Not Seifer. He hasn't changed at all." Still said with a pain in his voice.  
  
"Zell . . . what happened? What did Seifer do to you?" A mother's concern is hard to hide. At this point, it really didn't matter . . . my son needed to talk about this, and I would be here for him to talk to.  
  
Tears welled in his eyes. A sincerity I'd never seen in my son arose as he prepared himself to speak. "Ma . . . what . . . what if I was gay?"  
  
The question took me by surprise. "I don't understand, Zell . . . what do you mean, if you were gay?"  
  
"Ma . . . what if I am gay?" He stared at me, awaiting an answer to a question that sent my world spinning.  
  
"Zell . . . I don't know. I've never dealt with that."  
  
"Dealt with it? DEALT with it? What, is it your problem, Ma?" He was obviously hurting. Obviously scared.  
  
I was scared too. "No, Zell . . . I don't mean that. I'm just . . . a little confused by where you're going with this. Are you gay?"  
  
It was too much. The tears rolled down his cheek. My son's composure was broken, and he was left with naked emotion now. "Yes, Ma. Yes, I am. And I'm in love . . . or I thought I was. But he hasn't changed, Ma, he hasn't!"  
  
The room was spinning, and I couldn't seem to get a clear thought in my head. "Wait a moment Zell, one thing at a time. You're gay. I can accept that. You're my son . . ."  
  
The tears rolled freely as my son and I shared a tight embrace. I hadn't lied. Zell would forever be my son. Gay and straight were only labels to me . . . they didn't change the person Zell truly was. And he truly was my son, the child I had raised.  
  
"Now . . . about Seifer. You love him?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment. "I don't know, Ma. I . . . he did something really wrong today. He nearly made someone commit suicide."  
  
"Well . . . what happened? What exactly happened?"  
  
He hesitated again. "I . . . I'm not sure, Ma. All I know is that Seifer started laughing at something, and Nida almost threw himself off the top of the Balamb Hotel. Selphie managed to stop him, but if she hadn't been there . . ."  
  
"Zell . . . answer me something truthfully. I want a yes or no answer. Do you love Seifer?"  
  
For the third time, he hesitated. Almost in a whisper, he said "Yes. Yes, I do . . ."  
  
"Then you need to find out what happened. Exactly. Talk to Nida, talk to Selphie, and most importantly . . . talk to Seifer. Find out if he's as horrible as you think he is."  
  
Zell embraced me once more, tears staining his cheeks, and now mine too. This moment, though admittedly difficult, has strengthened the love I feel from my son. It feels good that he could trust me with this side of himself. And though it was hard for him, too . . . I'm glad to know that he was strong enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Whew! That chapter was hard to write. Very hard. But I felt that the story needed a serious moment. So, Zell's out of the closet! I'd love some feedback on the whole coming out scenario. My coming out was a tad bit different. *Ahem * Anyway, I'll try to return some humor to the story in the next chapter. After all, Zell still gets to tell his friends *evil grin * and just imagine what fun that can be! =)  
  
----- Moroboshi 


End file.
